1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic mattress, and more particularly to a therapeutic mattress that can precisely can measure the patient's weight precisely and enable the medical people to monitor the condition of the patient easily at all times, furthermore, the therapeutic mattress can prevent bedsores effectively.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Modern medicine is laying more and more stress on quality of medical treatment, and a patient lying on bed for an overlong time also needs to be measured and monitored at all times, therefore, how to make a device that can sense the condition of a patient easily will obviously become the mainstream design of future therapeutic equipments.
Nowadays, most of the therapeutic mattresses are provided with sensors at the lateral sides thereof, and few of them dispose the sensors inside the mattress. However, using such conventional therapeutic mattresses will be very inconvenient both for medical people and the patient who needs to lying on bed for a long time, due to the following problems:
First, as for a patient in a coma, or a disabled people confined to bed, a simple action of moving or changing a bed cannot be done without assistance, and even the simplest action of sitting up will be quite difficult to achieve. However, weight-measurement still needs to be done very day since it is import to medical treatment. The current method of weight measurement is that several medical peoples work together to move the patient to a weight machine and then move she/he back to the bed afterwards. This weight measurement is not only a time-consuming and laborsome work for the medical people, but also may hurt the patient.
Second, as for a patient in a coma, or a disabled people confined to bed, body measurement (height, width and size of the patient) either cannot be done without assistance, therefore, precision of the measuring results will be limited.
Third, disabled people confined to bed is most afraid of bedsores, so every patient must be massaged and changed in body position very day, this is not only a hard work for medical people but also will not adversely affect the recovery of the patient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.